1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transmission which encoding a message with space-time turbo code using feedback information of the channel gain or the phase in digital mobile communication system having a plurality of transmit antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the space-time turbo code, a combination of the space-time code and the turbo code, has been widely studied. The space-time turbo code provides the robust error correcting performance over the various time-varying channels as it has both the spatial diversity gain of the space-time code and the powerful coding gain of the turbo code.
In the most researches for the space-time turbo code, assume that the transmitter does not know the Channel State Information (CSI). If the transmitter has knowledge of the CSI by using a proper feedback scheme, the performance of the space-time turbo code can be improved. The diagonal weighting scheme with quantized feedback information has been proposed for the space-time block code to improve its performance. However, the diagonal weighting scheme is not applicable for the space-time turbo code as it does not distinguish between the systematic bits and parity bits.